


Der Morgen Danach 东线往事

by SummerLouis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 关于乌克兰铁腹龙，麻瓜的战争，和斯卡曼德兄弟间的相处。一个1915年左右发生的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

纽特·斯卡曼德终于在漫长的等待之后拿到了自己的霍格沃茨毕业证书。

这话也算不上准确。他在六年级的那次事件之后，就已经休学在家，没有再去过学校了。彼时还未担任校长的邓布利多给他争取到了一个考取N.E.W.Ts的机会，这让他最终没有因为最后一年缺席的学校生活而丢掉自己的毕业证。

虽然拥有一张毕业文凭对于巫师来说并不是一件多重要的事情，但霍格沃茨对于纽特而言算是个意义深远的地点。此刻他从未想过自己的未来会处处充斥着邓布利多的影响。他只是个十七岁的，同任何一个刚刚走出学校的少年人一样茫然的普通巫师。

除了他有一个已经在傲罗办公室展露头角的哥哥以外，人们甚至记不住他有什么特别的。从小到大一贯如此，纽特是“忒修斯·斯卡曼德的弟弟”，是那个“不爱说话却热爱动物的孩子”，忒修斯像个巨大的乌云一样罩在他的身上，缠绕着他的青春期。他厌恶这一点，他以为毕业以后他可以不再被兄长的阴影笼罩，直到母亲告诉他，他可以拿着自己的N.E.W.Ts证书去魔法部上班了。 

一开始他当然选择了拒绝。

办公室就是他的博格特，他这辈子如果有机会的话绝对不会碰这玩意儿一丝半毫。忒修斯得知这件事之后，试图找他交谈，并在他一次又一次流连在斯卡曼德宅邸后面的森林里的时候，将他提溜回去，丢在沙发上进行教育。纽特说不上来原因，他并不觉得自己厌恶忒修斯的说教，只是如果，他是说如果他的兄长可以少一些同他的肢体接触的话，他会更感到愉快。

这不是忒修斯的问题或是纽特的问题。他们兄弟之间一直缺乏有效的沟通，从纽特幼年时期开始，他的兄长就因为学业和工作而与他形成了客观上的疏离。他喜爱动物，这从某种角度上来说使他更加不擅长处理人际关系。这点与他的长兄截然不同。他们之间不仅隔着八岁的鸿沟，还完全不走在相同的人生轨迹上。纽特不喜欢这样，但是他没有任何办法。他不知道该怎么改变，也不知道该如何向他的兄长开口。

他向来是崇敬自己的兄长的。他的名号繁多，男学生会主席，级长，七年以来从未掉出年级前三，这些都是他在霍格沃茨不曾拥有的东西。何况他与忒修斯的相处时间不够多，更多的都是传闻，那些流传在学校里的、大街小巷的关于斯卡曼德家的继承者的故事令他着迷，久而久之，那就变成了某种偶像般的迷恋。

而魔法部的工作，则是纽特做的第一件与忒修斯妥协的事情。

“我可以去。”

他最后还是在忒修斯灰蓝色眼睛的注视下答应下来，这是他们少数的几个不同，分别遗传自父母的眼眸。他含了半句话在嘴里，不知道该不该说出口来，他想这样也许就能更加接近忒修斯，看看他到底是什么样的。这是他微不足道的心思。他面对兄长时总是小心谨慎的模样，尽管他的兄长并不是头会吃人的狮子，却喜欢给他如同狮子般热情的拥抱。

忒修斯仿佛没有感觉到纽特被他紧紧抱住时的僵硬和颤抖，他花了很长的时间才终于承认自己的弟弟并没有长成自己所期待的那种样子。他当然不强求对方非要和自己走相同的道路，但无论是魔法生物还是差点被开除，都让他觉得纽特的成长轨迹比自己所想的更加大条一些。他们差距的年龄算不上小，他只能竭尽自己所能地为他做一些事情。

“谢谢，纽特。”他最后拍着幼弟的肩膀说，“我想这会是个好的开始。”

纽特不明所以，不知道忒修斯究竟认为这是个什么的开始。但是不可否认的是，魔法部的工作并不如他所想象的那般繁杂忙碌。他得了个闲差，“家养小精灵安置办公室”，他甚至没什么活计，入职的一个月内一共就见了一次来巡视的司长，除了被困在桌子后面一天要坐满八个小时以外，一切都比想象地好得多。

他有时候会心血来潮跑去二楼的傲罗办公室看看，看到他的兄长坐在同事们之间。他不知道忒修斯是怎么每次都能准确地发现他的到来的，无论他是否出声叫他或者只是假装路过在门后悄悄地看一眼，忒修斯总会从人群之中移开目光，精准地发现他的幼弟，并走过来和他分享一个拥抱或者一个招呼。

刚开始的时候他理所当然地觉得不习惯，办公室里所有人的目光都会随着忒修斯的起身而随着他移动，尽管每一次忒修斯都会记得带上门，再和他说话，可从他起身到门口的短短几秒钟时间内，所有的目光都让他感觉如芒在背。厚实的木门隔开了安静的走廊和吵嚷的办公室，却依旧令他觉得难堪。纽特低着头，双手在身前绞起，他们的身量差得并不多，但忒修斯每一次都要低下头才能直视到纽特的眼睛。这其实并没有十足的必要，然而他仍然认为这是应当给予的尊重。

后来事情就变得简单了起来，只要纽特出现在二楼，忒修斯一定会在一分钟以内看到自己的弟弟被推搡着拽进傲罗办公室，而后者尽管握着魔杖却连怎么反抗都不记得。他总是紧张而踌躇地，询问他的兄长要不要一起下班回家。

魔法部傲罗司里很快就有个传言，斯卡曼德家的小弟对哥哥的工作好奇得很。

忒修斯听到的时候只顾着笑，要是纽特真的如此对傲罗的工作感兴趣，就不会在四楼的一个闲置办公室里呆着了。他知道纽特喜欢那些非人类生物，如果他要搞些研究，他和母亲也都会很乐意拿出足够的金加隆来资助他。尽管从他的角度来说，他的这种资助还未开始就被父亲喊停，同时也被纽特拒绝了。十七岁的少年人还在青春期的尾巴上，年轻气盛并拒绝长辈所设定好的人生规划，他是幼子，遵循古老习惯的话他并没有继承权，这让他在很多时候变得偏执而勇敢。

但他偶尔也会服软，接受家中人的帮助。忒修斯一直研究不透纽特究竟为何接受了来自自己的好意，他早已做好送出的人情全然打了水漂的准备，可纽特最终答应了，他接受了他第一次主动送出的好意，这让忒修斯几乎欣喜若狂。他去过一次纽特的办公室，那是四楼走廊尽头的一个小隔间，推门进去的时候能见到两张相对的办公桌，一张上面堆着文件，应该坐着的人不见踪影，另一张边上坐着一个埋头苦写的年轻人。

他知道纽特正在为杂志撰稿，写一些简单的魔法生物科普，他见过家中阁楼里被纽特用来收留动物的区域，那些动物大部分他都叫不出名字来，可他知道纽特热爱它们，于是他也同样试着去理解那些东西——结果并不太好，他被动物们嫌弃得不行，那或许是在很多年里纽特唯一认为自己可以比过忒修斯的地方——他是指，他会试着去记纽特都在研究些什么，但那些拗口的名字总是很难留存在他的脑子里。

他总有其他的事情更加需要关心。

他知道战争已经开始了，他在订阅的麻瓜报纸上早就看到了征兵的讯息。魔法界仍然风平浪静，限制令却在第一时间被下达。这令他不安，也同样令他不解。没有任何态势表明欧洲大陆上的战争中已经有了巫师参与的痕迹，但他相信巫师的参战不过只是时间问题。

忒修斯阅读报纸的时候总会发表评论，他还不是个政客，他懂得却不愿为高层的行为买单，傲罗司最不缺的就是二十几岁的青年人，他和他的几位同僚甚至考虑过加入麻瓜军队或是非法出境的可能性。“十六岁毫无经验的麻瓜年轻人都可以上战场。”他低声控诉着，“而我们却只能被困在办公室里。”

“你总会有办法的。”纽特停下手中的羽毛笔，棕绿的眼睛在并不明朗的光线下仍然闪着光，他的薪水微薄，让他不得不在伦敦寄人篱下，而这至少有一点好处，那就是他和忒修斯可以相携回家。“是你告诉斯金伯利先生说可以推荐我去龙研究及控制部门的外派小组的吧？”

“英国可没有龙。”忒修斯说，“不过我听说俄罗斯魔法部的探险队在国界边缘发现了龙，出于某种叫做同盟国合作的协议——别那么看着我，这是麻瓜的说法——或者之类的东西，他们希望可以合作研究驯服乌克兰铁腹龙的办法。”

“听起来是个不错的主意。”纽特尽力压着自己喉咙里的兴奋，他不关心时政，却也能隐约猜到政府的目的，那算不上好也算不上糟。他一贯觉得自己是个学者，而非傲罗或者军人，他没有兄长那般黑白分明，甚至只担心那些战火烧过的地方是否有他未曾见过的动物。同样他热衷挑战，这或许是他和忒修斯性格里最相似的部分：“如果他们同意我加入，我会去的。”

忒修斯扯扯嘴角，翻过一页报纸，纸张摩擦的声音响得震耳欲聋，大概是某种奇妙的不满在他胸中发酵，他的兄弟在某个不经意的地方得到了他想要的东西，天知道今年的出入境名额被卡得多紧，仿佛这道限制令之下英国魔法界就没有人会加入战局了一般。他知道他有些朋友用各式各样的借口去了巴黎，普鲁士，或者圣彼得堡，他不是没想过这么做，却错过了时机。

“我们总会有办法的。”忒修斯嘟囔着，合上了报纸。家养小精灵在他呼唤的时候递上了一杯热茶，不忘给纽特手边也放上一杯。柠檬的香味在书房的空气里弥漫开来，混着茶几上酒杯里浅淡的威士忌味道，落到纽特正在书写的羊皮纸上。

这是一九一四年的秋末，命运悄无声息地开始了转动。


	2. Chapter 2

纽特拎着自己的皮箱站在人群之后，他在人群的缝隙之中瞥见斯金伯利先生正站在最前方，不停地查看自己的怀表，像是在担忧俄国魔法部那些一贯霸道又不守时的官员们会迟到。纽特轻手轻脚地从口袋里摸出不知道什么时候跑进他的大衣口袋里的不知道什么东西，他猜想会是只蒲蒲绒或者之类的小玩意儿，却摸出了一只护树罗锅，灵巧地顺着他的胳膊一路爬了上去。

 

“嘿，嘿，别。”纽特换了只手拿箱子，将那个小东西搁在自己肩膀上坐好，“我不该带你出来的，你想在西伯利亚的冷风里被冻死吗？”

 

护树罗锅发出几声含糊不清的声音，钻进了他的大衣领子里，并在他放魔杖的口袋里挤了挤，安分了下来。纽特长叹了口气，他这回出门什么都没带，箱子里除了按要求塞进的厚实衣服以外，只有一叠又一叠关于龙的羊皮纸。他向邓布利多要了个方便，从霍格沃茨的禁书区里抄了不少资料，才勉强算得上胸有成竹地站在了这几个所谓资深的研究员和傲罗们中间。

 

但他仍然是年纪最轻的那一个。

 

他刚进门的时候，整个空间里安静了几秒，所有人都看着他，像是在打量这刚出茅庐的毛头小子究竟有什么资格加入他们的这一支精英队伍。斯金伯利冲他点了点头，甚至走过来拍拍他的肩膀，并鼓励他说“我相信这趟旅程会很适合你”，让他原本就低着的头更低了。他能接受来自父亲的朋友的好意，却不愿意在大庭广众之下接受它。

 

门扉被推开的声音打断了纽特接下去的胡思乱想，他转过头，只看到忒修斯从门后探出一个脑袋，像是松了口气的样子，他看起来赶了一段不远的距离，才勉强赶上这次集合。忒修斯深吸了口气平复还在颤抖的呼吸，扯平西装下摆，从门缝里挤了进来，面不改色地站在纽特身边，并没有和任何人打招呼。纽特忍不住侧过头去看他，从深棕色的西装下摆到忒修斯因为运动而染上些许绯红的脸庞，最后还是忍不住压低了声音，再挥动魔杖给他们两个周围施了个咒语，才开口：“你会和我一起去？”

 

被问到的人最开始仍然假装镇定地看向斯金伯利所在的方向，微抬着下巴，一言不发绷紧了脸色的模样，而在纽特用魔杖尖捅他的小臂的时候，才反应过来有人明晃晃地在魔法部里都敢用这些保密咒语了。他点点头，状若无事般整理了一下袖扣，“我的部长刚刚同意我加入你们的远征，就在十分钟前。”尽管事实并不全然如此，他花了大量的时间用于说服自己的上司，他是这整个远征活动里不可或缺的一个部分。

 

纽特可不敢相信这句话的真实性，他低声轻念一句咒立停，再抬头时才发现，俄国魔法部的代表已经到了。斯金伯利被夹在两个比他更高也更壮的俄罗斯人中间，一起寒暄着什么。他可不知道他的直系上司——严格来说它们之间差了好几个级别不过并无大碍——还能说一口流利的俄语，或许是什么翻译魔咒在起作用。他们寒暄完后，两个俄国人中的一个用他那带着浓重斯拉夫口音的英语向他们一一招呼：“我们会送你们到不同的区域，寻找龙的踪迹并研究我们已经找到的龙。”

 

直到听到“龙”这个词，整个房间才仿佛再一次活了过来。所有人都盯着上首的人，窃窃私语或是以眼神打量着自己和周围的人，想要知道分组的凭据到底会是什么。直到他们拿出了一卷羊皮纸，上面写着几个名字。纽特听到了自己的，还听到了忒修斯的。他们俩互看一眼，都不知道这份名单究竟会将他们带到哪里。

 

“按照我们同英国魔法部的协议，念到名字的人将前往乌克兰，剩余的人会奔赴罗马尼亚。”伊万诺夫——俄国魔法部派来的官员之一，努力地从大胡子里挤出一个大家都能理解的笑容来，“我们希望结盟能够带来福音。”

 

忒修斯低着头，他习惯了这种出外勤之前的集中点名一般的动员会议，可没有一次像现在这样那么匆忙的。他说了一半的实话，却没有吐露自己究竟花了多少的力气在说服自己的顶头上司放任人这件事上。他想纽特没必要知道自己都为这一次的远行付出了什么。他只觉得自己不能错过这个机会，没有什么能比这更能理直气壮地同纽特呆在一起了。

 

“你看起来很开心。”纽特悄声揶揄自己的兄长，“我们要去乌克兰，我听说那里的龙是已知的存活种之中最危险的一种，他们巨大，而且鳞片坚韧，可以轻易摧毁一个村庄。”

 

“那就是你的领域了。”忒修斯无意识地笑着，所有同行者的名字都在他灵光的脑袋里转了一遍，他没在听斯金伯利说了点什么，也没听伊万诺夫说了什么，直到他们周围响起三三两两的讨论声，他才意识到这场动员会已经结束了。房间里的壁炉重新被点燃了一次，跨国飞路网启用的时候总需要一些时间进行调试，后勤人员和家养小精灵们正在房间里进进出出，搅得人心烦意乱。

 

“斯卡曼德？”

 

他听到有人凑过来，下意识地想应答，话还没说出口，却发现被搭话的对象是他从来不善言辞的幼弟。护树罗锅不知道什么时候爬回了他的肩膀上，而那个人正打量着这个小东西。

 

“你好。”纽特逼着自己回答，天知道他到底有多不想和人打交道，他小心翼翼地看了忒修斯一眼，在对方肯定的目光下，才开始找些话来和人攀谈，“纽特，叫我纽特就好。不然会和忒修斯搞混。”

 

“尤金。”过来搭话的年轻人了然地看了一眼就在边上站着的忒修斯，笑着点点头，“我只是好奇，你肩膀上怎么会有这么个小东西，它不是应该很厌恶人类吗？”

 

“他叫皮克，特别喜欢我。”纽特伸出手，让护树罗锅跳到自己的手指上，并将它递给面前的人。可皮克只是看了尤金一眼，就自己沿着纽特的袖子跑回他的肩膀上去了，还活灵活现地摆了个鬼脸，“抱歉，他还特别任性。”

 

尤金的笑容僵硬在脸上。他花了好一阵子才找回自己的声音，重新和纽特聊起天来。忒修斯在边上抱臂看着，一句话都没有说。事实上忒修斯想试图插话，但他不忍心破坏难得的，看到纽特和活人交流的场景。这倒不是说他的兄弟自闭，而在很多年里他对于动物的兴趣远大于和人类交流的兴趣是种不可磨灭的事实。他给自己找了点事情做，开始阅读刚刚被送到手里的地图和基地讯息，他们即将前往乌克兰山区，在一个没什么人烟的山谷里落脚，最近的人类村落都有几十英里的路程。

 

听起来不算是什么好地方。

 

他合上手中的册子，将它们变小之后塞进口袋里。又想起来自己在这儿什么都没拿看起来简直不伦不类，又召唤来了他搁在办公室里的箱子，手提箱落地发出一记闷响，大概只有他知道自己在里面都搁了些什么东西，毕竟一个完美的无痕伸展咒都足够他将整个家都塞进去了。

 

国际飞路网调试完毕大概又花了足足一个小时，他们才最终被获准踏进那片绿色的火焰之中。纽特觉得这场旅行像是种幻觉，从他将手中的飞路粉丢进壁炉，到他站在莫斯科金碧辉煌的皇宫大厅里，也不过就是一分钟的事情。他从壁炉里狼狈地跌出来，还没拍干净身上的煤灰，忒修斯的裤脚就已经出现在了他的面前。他搭着对方的手臂站了起来，“我怎么不知道飞路粉旅行比门钥匙还难受。”

 

“俄国人就是喜欢壁炉，可能是因为他们这儿太冷了。”忒修斯答着给自己和纽特又上了个保暖咒，这大厅太空旷了，就算有魔法保暖，依然冷得令人心惊，他裹紧了自己的大衣，几乎是凑到纽特身边去了，“他们到底是怎么活下来的。”

 

“我不知道你还怕冷。”纽特叹了口气，注视着他们脚边放在一起的两只几乎一模一样的箱子，没挪动脚步。人差不多都齐了，三三两两地站在大厅里四处打量。迎接他们的俄国官员正费力地解说着这里是他们今天的临时落脚点，这里是沙皇的一处行宫，大多数时候交由魔法部接待客人云云。他们都没在听，三小时的时差并没有什么身体上的实质感觉，可外面却实实在在地天黑了。

 

忒修斯能从冰冷的大衣外壳上感受到纽特身上散发出的温度，这话挺扯淡的，可他就是知道可以。纽特有个坚硬的壳，带着棱角，不伤人却让人难以靠近。“伦敦可没有莫斯科那么冷。”他在纽特想要躲开的时候拽住了对方的胳膊，“你说要是妈妈知道了我们跑来了乌克兰，她会怎么想？”

 

“我已经给她写信了，但我不知道你也会来。”纽特嘟囔着站在了原地，斯金伯利没有如他预料的那般前来，他甚至都不知道这一回的领头人是谁，直到忒修斯举起手，示意俄方官员将需要确认的东西交给他就好，他才意识到自己好像忘记了一件很重要的事情。

 

“别那么看着我，弟弟。”忒修斯套上客套的语气寒暄完后，看着逐渐围拢过来的人，小声嘟囔着道了个歉，他说了一部分的谎，也知道自己瞒不久，但用一些无伤大雅的模糊说辞来哄骗自己的兄弟还是一件令他感到愉快的事情，谁让他始终找不到正确的交流方式。

 

这大概是他遇到过平均年龄最小的队伍了，想也知道国内那些只想自保的中年人们是有多不想被卷进战斗里。年轻人们凑在一起，聊起天来也会更加轻松一些，傲罗们忙着抨击战争和碌碌无为的政府，魔法生物管控司出身的人们则围拢在一起讨论龙和其他动物。

 

被围在中间的纽特不止一次向被另一堆人围住的兄长却侃侃而谈的兄长投去求助的目光，却没得到任何回应。他很快就分不太清周围的人是在分享鸟蛇的习性还是在讨论自己无缘得见的西伯利亚特有生物们了，这种社交向来令他恐惧，也令他心神不宁。可没有人注意到他的恐慌，他恍惚了一阵子，终于在有人叫嚷他的名字的时候回过神来。

 

那是尤金，他们搭过第一次话之后，第二次就变得顺畅了起来。他努力听着他们的谈话，时不时插进两句嘴来。他们的话题已经从漫无边际的动物讨论转向了对于龙的兴奋，他们之中没有人是不向往龙的，就像极少会有人不向往力量一样。

 

“乌克兰铁腹龙。”纽特抿着唇最后说出了自己的观点，对于他而言，饭后茶歇讨论这种题目，就如同让他在考试中写一个他每天都在照顾的动物的习性一样简单，他箱子里那厚厚一叠的笔记可不是白费的。“这种龙凶猛强壮，可如同所有的动物一样，一旦得到他们的信任，他们会完全听从骑士的指挥。”他在所有的目光都聚集过来的时候不自在地咳嗽了一声，有些羞涩地说了下去，“传说如此，上一个能够驾驭铁腹龙的龙骑士得追溯到十一世纪了。”

 

“听起来很有挑战性。”不知道是谁在人群之后发出了声音，纽特转过头去看的时候，发现忒修斯不知道何时带着傲罗们在边上听他们的讨论，说话的正是站在他身边，看起来和他差不多大的年轻人，“不过龙骑士已经是中世纪的东西了。”

 

“别捉弄他，阿尔伯特。”忒修斯莞尔，还是开口阻止了同僚继续捉弄纽特的想法，他的老搭档总是恶趣味得很，在他说出这句话的时候发出了响亮的嘘声，看不起他这护崽的老母鸡般的行为。忒修斯红了脸，但还是吧钥匙丢到空中分给每个人，强硬地把大家全都赶去休息，“是时候去修整了。”

 

纽特长舒了一口气，跟在忒修斯身后，走向他们的房间。他没有任何的迟疑，毫无疑问他相信忒修斯会在分配这些双人间的时候将他们放在一起。

 

“漫长的一天。”忒修斯躺在床上，看着精致的幔帐，他终于开始对四周全部都是金灿灿的装饰感到疲惫了，更别说俄国人浓重的口音搅得他心神不宁，他听了很多消息，甚至开始思考自己将纽特带来是否是个正确的决定。

 

“明天也许会更漫长，我们还要自己在山谷里搭建住处，说真的，如果你不想的话，我可以住在箱子里。”纽特看了一眼自己放在床边的箱子，对于房间内唯一的一张床陷入了沉默，他不是不愿意和忒修斯分享床铺，或者他们可以像其他人那样再变一张床出来，但他知道忒修斯一定会用那副被推开后受伤了的表情看着他，并用他在社交圈子里游刃有余的舌头好好地说上一说。

 

“我可不觉得和你睡同一张床有什么问题，你小时候做噩梦还非得挤到我房间里来。”忒修斯抬起手将人一同拉倒在床上，柔软的被子将人吞没，顺带搅乱了纽特本来就够乱了的头发。他想起纽特还小的时候，每个夏天和圣诞节假期总会找各种各样的借口来和他住同一个房间。也不知道什么时候开始，他们很久没有那么亲近过了。

 

“那可是小时候。”纽特翻过身去想躲开忒修斯正想揉他头发的手，可惜少年人的体格和一个傲罗比起来还是差了些，他怎么好意思说自从青春期到来，他总在那些不堪的幻想之中叫喊兄长的名字，他的倾慕令他疏离。他清楚那是不该存在的感情，就如同他明白家族为他规划好的人生并不是他想要的一般。“我已经成年了，西奥。”他花费全身的力气按着兄长的肩膀，“我……”

 

他的话头突然梗住了，忒修斯正用他的眼睛注视着他，一言不发地等待他的后续。可惜沉默吞噬了纽特之后的话语，他们面对着对方，却谁也都没有开口。忒修斯说不清楚这种感觉，他知道纽特一定瞒着他一些事情，他尝试了很久，都没能从他的嘴里撬出一星半点的话来。他和他之间缺失了足够一个牙牙学语的孩子踏进学校的漫长时间，即使他想尽办法，都不知道该如何从中提取出可用的东西来。

 

“好吧，我想这张床反正也够大的。”最后还是纽特先拉开被子钻了进去，柔软的羽毛被让他发出一声舒服的感叹来，他用被子挡住了半张脸，剩下凌乱的头发和一双无辜的眼睛留在外面。

 

壁炉烧得很暖，纽特将多余的一个枕头像小时候那样抱在怀里，还能规避忒修斯不安分的睡姿对他的骚扰，他对此经验丰富。忒修斯把脸埋在枕头里，柔软的家居服让他这会儿看起来更像个毛茸茸的大熊，褪去了那个强硬的傲罗的壳子，更像是纽特记忆里那个会给他读睡前故事的哥哥。

 

“给我说个故事吧？”在纽特意识到之前，他已经说出了自己的想法。

 

“十八岁的成年人了？听睡前故事？”忒修斯的笑声在布料里变成奇怪的闷响，他最后还是侧过脸，温和的神色从他眼角流露出来，“还是说你想念《诗翁彼豆故事集》了？”

 

“别再说死亡圣器的故事了，你总拿那个来偷懒。”纽特别过脑袋，满脸写着抗拒，“挑一个你工作里遇到过的最有趣的事情也行，比月痴兽或者雷鸟更有意思就行。”

 

“那两个动物我都没见过。”忒修斯嘟囔着，还是开始说起了他唯一一个可以背得出的童话传说，直到纽特用枕头阻止了他继续讲下去。他从不试图和纽特分享自己的工作，不是所有的事情都是好事，而他在讲述的时候可懒得再去分清界限。

 

他有那么一瞬间分不清他们究竟身处北地还是温暖的家中，这一年的圣诞节他们已然注定要错过家中的大餐和圣诞树，投入深山的怀抱了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补一下背景设定：
> 
> 1\. 这一次合作研究，由俄国魔法部发起，英国与法国魔法部响应合作，共同探索沙皇俄国境内的龙及疑似龙形生物的情况，并试图驯服已经被发现的乌克兰铁腹龙，寄希望能将其用于战争。兄弟就是被分到了后面那个任务。
> 
> 2\. 俄国魔法部受制于沙皇政权，aka沙皇知道他们的存在并要求他们提供战力参战。
> 
> 3\. 大条件下整个魔法世界都不想掺和麻瓜战局所以搞了驯龙这一出。因为魔法世界中传说中世纪以后再也没有龙骑士，也没人能驯服龙了。
> 
> （当然这个设定都是我胡扯的）
> 
> 另外，Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures这个部门的官方翻译是啥来着……我不确定是不是魔法生物管控了但是我这么写着顺手，请不要在意细节（。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
他们花了大约一天的时间，从莫斯科通过壁炉到达基辅，和乌克兰当局打了几小时的交道，又从基辅换上马车前往山区，最后不得不改换雪橇和步行，才艰难地在天黑之前到达了安营的地方。

行道将半，大得有些夸张的帽子被纽特扯下来捏在手里，他不喜欢这身打扮，厚重的外套尽管能良好地抵御北地的风寒，但他更喜欢自己方便活动的大衣。忒修斯在他身边小声地叮嘱他别露了馅，他们都知道一个保暖咒就够他们在雪地上来回穿梭的了，可他们所路过的地方全是麻瓜，总得做好伪装。

“我们为什么不直接用壁炉或者魔法马车过去呢？”纽特走进室内的时候抖落了肩上的积雪，这是间很温暖的旅馆，却还没到他们的目的地，他们从莫斯科一路坐着柔软舒适的马车，却在目的地附近唯一的麻瓜村落的外围被放了下来。

俄国官员们说得信誓旦旦：“你们得用一些传统的方式路过镇子，从深山里凭空冒出几个人来容易令人怀疑。”

整支小队里唯一对这话有怀疑的人可能就是纽特了。“成年的龙如果被激怒会引发一连串的自然灾害，目前为止我们还没有听说过雪崩的消息，对吧？”他嘟囔着，在忒修斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼之后，才终于停下了自言自语。

“别那么敏感。”忒修斯搭上纽特的肩膀。他们不是第一批前往那片驯龙基地的人，十个人的小队算不上庞大，也称得上引人注目了，“不过是按要求行事而已，也并不是什么大麻烦。”

“希望一切和你说的一样。”纽特靠在壁炉边上将冻僵的双手烤暖，将忒修斯一直拿着的属于他的手提箱要了回来。如果按照之前的安排，他们将在这里休息几个小时，随后前往深山。这里是几十英里以内唯一的一座村庄，大部分居民都是麻瓜，混杂着一小部分巫师，这些人毫无疑问会是他们这一次的后援——尽管他并不知道一个驯龙任务有什么会需要后援的。

他临时二次改造了自己的手提箱，还没有全部完成，但足够他往里面新塞进了一个临时图书室和更多的药品，用于动物和用于人的储备了一些。根据彼得罗夫——来接他们的指挥官——的说法，乌克兰铁腹龙造成的破坏比他们所能想象的都要来得更大。

热茶很快送到他们手里，这家旅店的店主显而易见是个巫师，她看起来和彼得罗夫很熟，正用当地的语言叽里咕噜地说着一些什么，又在他们准备离开的时候将重新做过标记的地图交给他们。

“我们之前走过的路被雪埋了。”彼得罗夫合上地图，向所有因为沟通问题而满脸莫名其妙的英国巫师们解释着，“这意味着我们可以选择重新开一条路或者换一条路。”

“这是同一个选项。”忒修斯站在上首，看着窗外的雪毫不意外这种状况的发生，并催促着，“我们快要赶不上太阳落山了。”

雪橇是他们的新乐趣，至少对纽特来说是如此，用魔法驱动的双人雪橇只需他在柔软的座椅上坐好，用魔杖指挥方向，便能在白雪皑皑的山道上横冲直撞，倒是有点像骑飞天扫帚似的，他不太擅长这个，但不妨碍他在走神的时候适时地靠忒修斯将他们的坐骑拉回正确的道路上而非一头撞上山岩。

他恍惚间觉得自己听到了龙的啼鸣，那是一声悠长又回响深厚的声响，他顺着声音传来的方向看过去，却什么都没看到。他想大概是有防护咒语，阻挡了龙这种不可能出现在麻瓜的现实生活里的动物被目击的可能性。

可惜这屏障并不能阻挡声响。

他们很快就到了目的地。穿越屏障的一刻他感觉到了突如其来的温暖，这里的积雪明显比外面要更薄一些，雪橇停下的位置不近不远，让他恰好能瞥见巨龙的尾巴。

纽特几乎看得入神。不只是他，所有人都觉得这场景令人惊讶。他们大多数人只在画册和故事里见到过龙的图案，那身披鳞甲的巨大凶兽第一次真正出现在他们眼前，如此庞大，又如此灵活。他们很快看到龙的身下聚集着一群巫师，他们所有人的魔杖都指着那头龙，各式各样的魔咒作用在龙的鳞片上，没有半点效果。

“他们不该那么对待他。”纽特大声地嚷嚷起来，没有半点那个坐在办公室里的时候根本连话都不会说的小职员的模样，他直截了当地抽出了自己的魔杖，想要上前，却被忒修斯拦了下来。无论是傲罗还是学者们都没遇见过这种情况，只能在他们身后听这对兄弟争执。

“你这一看到动物就激动的毛病得改改了。”忒修斯紧紧拽着人的胳膊，又警备地看向那头因为躲避攻击而正在艰难地转身，并随时可能向他们的方向冲过来的龙。

“铁腹龙从不以速度取胜。”纽特拽了两下，没从忒修斯手中将自己的胳膊拽回来，有点生气，却又舍不得从龙身上将眼睛移开，“他们的体重和身形才是武器。”

“而他看起来快要把人给压死了，你帮不上忙。”忒修斯道，“我想我们的任务里没有‘和龙战斗’这一条吧？”

“龙不该被用恶咒刺激，那些咒语虽然伤不到他，但是他仍然会觉得疼。”纽特长叹了口气，他想他大概都能明白为什么俄国人没办法驯服这种野兽了。他们总爱用更强大的暴力来压制其他物种，但龙，作为魔法世界或者说是地球上最强大的物种之一，根本无法被人用武力压制，也许小型龙可以，但像乌克兰铁腹龙这样的巨型物种，根本就是在做梦。

忒修斯沉默着抬头，对上远处铁灰色巨龙泛着血色的瞳孔，它本身就是红色的，像是什么不祥之兆。几秒后，所有人都在他的指挥下动了起来，去援助他们的未来战友。驯龙场一片狼藉满地的雪混着泥已经被龙踩得不成样子，像是泥浆。他们用比人腿还粗绳索和一个又一个强力的昏睡咒语才终于遏制住了龙的翅膀，将它钉在了地面上。

那头巨龙呜咽着，底下了头，随着失去意识而倒在泥地里。

所有人都喘了一口气。

纽特是第一个上前的人。他一句话不说，直直地走过去，试图抚摸那头龙的额头，将所有人都吓了一跳。他听到动物不平稳的呼吸声，轻微的挣扎带动固定于地面上的绳索和链条不停地颤动着。他尽量放轻了脚步，那可做得并不容易，他小心地绕过龙息喷出的热气，绕着那头龙走了整整一圈。

除了忒修斯意外，所有人都不知道他这么做的原因是什么。只是在他这么做的时候，随着他的移动，同他一起打量这头美丽的造物。铁灰色泛着金属光泽的鳞片和健壮的躯干在冬日的夕阳下闪着光。学者们很快决定加入他，而那些第一次见到龙的傲罗们也跃跃欲试，想要靠近那头危险的龙。

“他有名字吗？”纽特确认这头龙并没有受伤，也不会突然醒来之后，才收起了自己的戒备，将魔杖塞进口袋里。从龙的另一侧绕过他巨大的头颅，走回自己始终紧张地盯着自己的兄长的身边。他路过的时候，巨龙睁开了红色的眼睛，乍看凶狠的竖瞳将所有人都吓了一跳。

“安东，我们管它叫安东。”在一旁休息的那些俄国傲罗们中的一个开口回答了他的问题。

“安东，很好。”他低着头，抚摸龙眼睛边上的粗糙皮肤，用临时补课学来的蹩脚俄语轻声安抚着，“没事了，他们只是害怕你会伤害他们，我们没人想伤害你。”他反反复复地重复着这句话，直到巨龙了然地从喉咙里发出几声呼噜声，从嘴里喷出一些带着火焰余烬的热气来。

“他听的懂人话？”忒修斯看着笔直向后退着远离那头龙的纽特，发出了属于自己的疑问。那头龙毫无疑问在纽特的话里安静了下来。就像他身上天生带着某种魔力似的，拥有安抚人心和狂躁的动物的能力，“还是说只是你。”

“谁知道。”纽特耸耸肩，恋恋不舍地看了一眼身后好像决定不如就那么睡了的巨龙，又转向彼得罗夫，“可以告诉我他的巢穴在哪里吗？”

俄罗斯人指了指他们斜前方的高山，又拿出地图给他划了个方位。他想了一会儿，将那份地图复制了一份，塞进了自己的口袋里。太阳快要落下去了。他们还没将落脚的帐篷搭起来，这让忒修斯感到有些焦躁。等夜晚到来的时候，这里应该会冷得将人直接冻在原地。

但他什么都没说，只是看着纽特收拾好所有东西，集合对龙好奇完了的队友们，围拢到一起，让俄罗斯人带路去向他们的落脚点。

一整片昏暗的树林背后，和驯龙场相比根本就是另一个世界。早已驻扎的俄国魔法部的帐篷围起来半圈，围绕着中央的空地和随着天光变暗而燃起的篝火，终于勾勒出几分他们幻想中的野营气氛。

被缩小的帐篷从箱子里被拿出来，用魔法搭起，两顶帐篷足够他们这些人分了。如同在莫斯科的那一晚一样，他们很快分好了房间，纽特在黑着脸的忒修斯身后，一步一挪地跨进了属于他们的房间。他看得出来忒修斯其实有些生气，可他自己并不知道对方在对自己做的哪一件事生气。

这种诡异的气氛直到他们将衣服换下，并在众人的催促下前往聚餐的时候也没有得到缓解。斯拉夫人搭起了一条木质的长桌，配上烤肉和伏特加，粗糙又温暖。纽特特意换了位置，将他的兄长丢给那些更容易和他聊起来的傲罗们，自己则和尤金凑在并不那么分界明确的学者们中间，谈论龙和接下来的安排。

翻译魔咒给他们带来了极大的帮助，至少他能够轻而易举地听懂比他们来得更久的那些人都研究出了什么结论来，除了铁腹龙并不容易被人驯服之外的学术性结论。

“我想你们查看过他的窝？”纽特谈及他自己的打算的时候，发现他可能想得太简单了，所有人都在用不可置信的目光看着他，“等等，那你们是怎么发现安东的？”

“他落在了山脚下，没人知道原因，烧毁了一半的森林，幸好这附近没有村落。”安德烈，一个拥有浅金发色的俄国傲罗回答他，“你该知道自己不是来送他回家的吧。”

“当然，当然。”纽特抿一口面前小杯里装的烈酒，低着头掩盖自己的表情，“我只是好奇他从哪里来，他的窝里有些什么，毕竟他看起来很不好。”

“谁知道，那座山可难爬了。”安德烈摇着头，加入了桌面上争抢烤肉的战局，并且不觉得纽特真实在考虑的话有什么思考价值。他们只不过得到任务驯服恶龙罢了，听起来倒像是什么童话故事里才拥有的情节，可惜没有公主给他们拯救。

纽特没再说话，他小心翼翼地看了忒修斯一眼，并注意到几个位置以外的忒修斯又喝完了一杯酒，他不喜欢这个味道，干涩又划得喉咙生疼，虽然足够令人感到暖和。他最后还是决定问问忒修斯到底是怎么回事，他们还要朝夕相处很久，这个迹象可不好。

忒修斯最开始并不情愿，后来还是跟着纽特走去了篝火的另一边。他们可能没必要进行这场谈话，他知道都是他自己的问题。他的保护欲使得他认为纽特不该独自探索龙的巢穴，也不该在决定做这件事之前不告诉自己。他都忘记了他的兄弟几年前就已经可以独立完成魔法生物的驯化与饲养了。

“我没有猜错的话，你准备上山。”忒修斯将冻得冰凉的手塞进自己的外套口袋里，说话间呼出一连串的凉气，模糊了视线。他觉得自己很了解他，“你一个人。”

“事实上，我还没决定。”纽特低着头，躲开了忒修斯的视线，他不喜欢那种审视般的目光，仿佛他是只做错了事的嗅嗅一样，“他们说找到的龙不止一头，我只是好奇其他的那几头都住在哪里，是否亲近人类，是否能让我……骑一骑？”

他小心谨慎地说出了最后的几个词，声音轻得都快要被篝火燃烧的噼啪声淹没。却被忒修斯捕捉到了。这好像触碰到了关键的地方，让他忍不住笑出声来。“龙骑士。”他从记忆的底部翻找出了些什么，调侃道，“我记得七岁的时候我送了你一个匈牙利树峰的模型，自此以后你就总想着龙。”

“谁会不喜欢龙？”纽特用一种理直气壮的语气回答他，“那些强壮的造物可能是世界上最伟大的发明之一。”

忒修斯笑出声来，他想酒精可能正在影响他的大脑控制自己的表情，他的声音颤抖着，脸上浮现红晕，又不愿承认脑袋昏昏沉沉。纽特等了很久，想听忒修斯的下一句话，却迟迟没有等来。

“别一个人去。”他最后说。他不知道自己为什么挑了这么一句话，他明明知道自己有无数句话可以用来让纽特放弃那个糟糕的，没有动脑子的冲动主意，但他偏偏将之全部搁在了脑后。他突然意识到自己的兄弟不过是个还在青春期的尾巴上，并第一次有机会正面自己最想要见到的东西之一的青少年而已。

他认为他能够做一些自己喜欢的事情，前提是在自己的庇护之下。

而纽特好像并没有理解他的意思。他的忐忑源于忒修斯对于他的而言的家长作用，谁知道妈妈是不是有让他看好自己，就像他第一天去魔法部报到的时候的叮嘱一样——“有什么问题去找你哥哥，他会帮你的。”他时常不想要这种帮助，在工作的场合之中，他并不想让自己和成功的傲罗斯卡曼德联系起来。

“你决定放弃指挥官的工作吗？”纽特问，他不自在地摸了摸鼻子，“我一个人可以解决，我之前有独自野外考察的经历，那并不是很困难，而且营地又那么近，我是说，你不需要那么做。”

“我的意思是，”忒修斯晃了晃脑袋，抓着未被酒精蒸发的理智努力地表达自己的意思，“我本来就不是指挥官，我也好奇龙窝是否真的如同传说一般塞满了宝藏。”

纽特努力地听懂这些话，突然间明白了什么。事实或许就是这样，没有哪个向往冒险的年轻人是不喜欢龙的，无论他出身于哪个学院，霍格沃茨的巨龙都或多或少影响了他们。他几乎要跳起来主动拥抱自己的兄长，并且告诉他自己并没有注意到原来一贯自制的傲罗也对寻找其他的龙这件事感兴趣。

他那么做的时候把忒修斯吓了一跳。自从纽特开始自己的魔法部生涯之后，他们之间的谈话总是被小心而刻意地保持着某种距离，就好像他们的年龄差距一样，不远也不近，踩在安全线后面左右摇摆。他一直想要告诉纽特不用如此拘谨，却没有任何办法。

现在看起来，龙或许是个好的切入点。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
他们说，眠龙勿扰。

霍格沃茨的校训对于几乎每个英国巫师来说都能够烂熟于心，对斯卡曼德两兄弟来说也毫不意外。所有人都不赞同他们上山寻找更多的龙的打算，要知道他们就算对那一头落在网里的龙都有些无从下手，再多找来几头，怕不是整个营地都会被掀翻。

可纽特不那么想。这可是个绝佳的，观察龙的机会。

英格兰境内没有龙的栖息地，或许在梅林仍然活着和四巨头创立霍格沃茨的古早时代，人们还听过龙吟的声音，可那传说中的龙早就随着奇迹时代的过去而销声匿迹。它们栖息在更深远古老又未受现代文明影响的地界。比如他们现在正在的地方。

他的提议当然没有得到任何一个人的相应。仿佛理所当然一般，在他很自然地在会议上提出这个建议的时候，所有人都陷入了沉默，无论是以勇猛著称的俄罗斯人还是以考察为目的的英国人都无人呼应他的想法。他知道这差不多就是反对了，在忒修斯握住他的手腕让他别再多说的时候，才勉强压制住了自己快要满溢出喉咙的不满。

“他们可没说不能由于私人原因离开营地。”忒修斯在会后留下了纽特，在漫长的一周过去之后，年轻的傲罗已经摸清了这里的规则，“但我不会让你一个人去。”

天已经很晚了，撤掉了大部分的火把之后，营地中央用于日常活动的空地变得又黑又冷，让纽特忍不住打了个哆嗦。他明白忒修斯的意思，他想起自己箱子里那一叠用几层加密咒语保护着的日记本，不知道该如何拒绝忒修斯同行的请求。

“或许我们得约法三章……”纽特小心翼翼地打开话头，甚至不敢去看兄长的眼睛，“比如这回都得听我的之类的，我的动物考察经验绝对比你丰富。”

纽特的话音刚落，忒修斯就忍不住笑出声来。魔杖在他手心转过一圈，荧光闪烁照亮了回去的道路。他笑着回答他：“如你所愿，小斯卡曼德先生。”

还不到二十岁的年轻人在围巾后面因为这个称呼而红了脸，没再去看大一点的那个斯卡曼德，一路几乎用跑的回到了自己的房间里。不知道是谁的趣味，将他们的住所从最初的帐篷变成了一栋栋粗糙圆木搭成的小屋，里面烧着暖洋洋的炉火。纽特关上门后拍了拍脸颊，才自欺欺人地将脸上的热度归结于过热的室内温度，再去给被关在门外的人开门。

站在门外的人抖落肩头的雪花，纽特这才发现外面的雪又下了起来。他侧过身子将人让进房间，不太自在地聊了几句天后，直接打开自己的箱子钻了进去。

忒修斯从没进过纽特的箱子，就像在家的时候，没有他的邀请从不会进他的房间一样。忒修斯已经不记得自己是从什么时候开始养成的这种习惯了，他只是敲了敲纽特的箱子，让他记得早点休息。

箱子内的工作间里，纽特指挥着自动羽毛笔记录笔记，侧耳倾听直到箱子顶上再没任何动静之后，才将手臂交叠搁在桌上，埋下脸发出一声长叹。自从到达乌克兰之后，所有的事情都和他计划的没有半点相似。他和铁腹龙安东的相处还算得上不错，至少他是少数能够靠近那头巨大生物而不会被他用龙息赶走的人之一；但在和其他人的相处上就没那么轻松了，可能是他这怪胎的名声在外，除了工作的时间，剩下的想要和人搭上话都难上加难。

日记本里的字迹潦草，就和他起伏不定的心思一般，无处遁形。他可不知道上山之后会遇上什么，也不知道忒修斯会用什么办法达成他所说的“会保护好自己”。

十二个小时后，他们踏上了登山的旅途。

积雪的山道对他们来说更像是某种阻碍。忒修本斯提议拿两柄飞天扫帚，可在纽特几乎惊慌的目光和“你知道我的飞行课拿了个T”的嘟囔声里作罢。他随便找了个借口，给自己的兄弟解围，说这天气风雪太大，随后拽着他走上了徒步的道路。

雪已经停了。他们花了整整一个上午，才在太阳升到天顶的时候爬到一个可观的高度。那就是乌克兰傲罗们所说的，找到龙的洞穴的地方。那洞穴入口太过庞大，简直让人难以忽略。

纽特将风镜推上头顶，从严严实实的厚外套口袋里拔出了自己的魔杖，小心地丢了个荧光咒，想要照亮整个洞穴，可什么都没看到。他觉得自己听到了龙的呼噜声，却又不确定那声音到底是身后的风声还是深不见底的龙洞内的声音。

“进去看看吧。”忒修斯站在他身侧，在他背上拍了一下，几乎将人一把推进山洞里，“可别再在外面吹风了，进去休息一会儿也好。”

纽特随口应下来，率先走进那山洞里，将亮着光的魔杖举向洞穴深处，世人传说龙的洞穴里有不少矿石宝藏，全都与龙的习性有关。而事实上，不过是他们筑巢的时候往往位于洞穴深处，容易被矿藏所包围罢了。据说上古时代的巨龙热衷收集金币，到现在都已经全都消散在历史传说中了。

晶莹的矿体在凹凸不平的洞壁上闪着光，刺得人睁不开眼睛。越是走得深，越是能听到那龙鸣的声音，平稳绵长，更像是睡着后的动静。

“眠龙勿扰。”纽特低声嘟囔着，停顿自己的脚步，又在犹豫不决的情况下被身后注意力并不在脚下的忒修斯撞到了背脊，打断了他的思路。他本在思考这龙是否会被他们吵醒，但龙的呼噜声可比他们的脚步声大多了，他很快就将这顾虑抛到了脑后。

忒修斯在他们撞到一起的时候下意识地便伸手护住了纽特的肩膀，以免他撞到看起来就很尖锐的洞壁岩石，他不知道纽特都在想些什么，才突然停了下来。他的神经从踏进洞穴的那一刻就开始紧绷着，半点都不敢松懈，铁甲咒一个接一个地往纽特身上丢，生怕会遇到什么他来不及反应的情况。

“发生了什么？”忒修斯很快松开了纽特，地图在这里毫无用处，他只能凭借经验和直觉判断周围的情况，“我们真的找到龙了？”

“一头正在酣睡的，成年的龙。”纽特低声回答他，脚步不自觉地放轻了，并牢牢拽进了忒修斯的袖子，这动作在他手里同时拿着自己的箱子的情况下，有些困难，“但愿我们不会吵醒它，我可不会和龙说话。”

“我还以为你会。”忒修斯接替了纽特在前面探路的位置，反手在层层叠叠的袖口下握住幼弟的手腕，皮质手套搭在温热的皮肤上，很快在冰凉的表面泛起了暖意，“邓布利多说过你在学校的时候有个传闻，说你真的能和动物说话之类的。”

“你当然知道那不是真的。”纽特笑起来，他放松了一点，这场景让他想起小时候和忒修斯在家后面的森林里探险的时候的场景，他的哥哥总会为了防止他跑丢而拽紧他的手腕。“那些拥有这种天赋的血统几乎早就散失在历史里了。”

“我也没听说过我们家有这种天赋。”走在前面的人耸耸肩，像是很满意原本紧张的氛围被这两句玩笑话给冲淡了。他能听到随着他们的前进，龙的呼吸声越来越响，大概他们已经离得很近了。果不其然，没再走多久，他们就看到了他们的搜寻对象——

一条巨大的，正在睡觉的龙。

纽特在见到龙的那一瞬间就好像被它给吸引了所有的注意力，手里的魔杖都快要戳到龙鼻子里去了。他几乎是窜地走到了龙面前，仔细地查看了起来。忒修斯连忙拽着他的领子往后扯，嫌他一旦遇到动物就鲁莽得不像他平时那副内向的样子。

可忒修斯还是没跟得上纽特的步伐和思路，在他还在迷惑这条龙究竟是用什么一种姿势窝在感官上如此狭小的空间里的时候，纽特已经从另一侧的黑暗里走出来了。他拍着手上从岩石上沾染的细碎粉末，凑在忒修斯耳边和他说话：“这是条还在孵蛋的母龙，龙的蛋比龙还要珍贵不知道多少倍——我想我们不该吵醒她。”

他说了什么忒修斯没怎么听，纽特凑得太近了，他明白如果不这样他们可能会吵醒不该吵醒的庞然大物或者惹上更多的麻烦之类的，他摸摸鼻子，最后得出一个结论：“你是指我们就该出去了。”

“我想这样最好。”纽特恋恋不舍地看了一眼那条铁灰色的巨龙，她看起来睡得很熟，尽管他很想研究一下她肚子底下的那些蛋和一些其他的东西，但这会儿看起来失去了绝大多数的可行性。他还在考虑下一次什么时候来这里才好，却被忒修斯连声叫着名字。

“我想我们可能吵醒她了。”忒修斯向后退了半步靠在了岩壁上，魔杖直指着他们身前不远处，在魔杖微弱的光亮下显出的金色竖瞳，他不想承认自己被这场景吓到了，甚至回想起了多年以前做的噩梦，“还是她自己醒了？”

他们被那巨龙的一眼威压钉在原地，动弹不得，大概有隔了一辈子的时间之后，纽特才回过神来，飞快地从自己的箱子里拿了点东西出来，往龙的方向丢了过去。什么动静都没有，好像这头龙并不意外他们的存在，也不会对突如其来的入侵者做出攻击一样。

“我不知道。”纽特握紧了自己的魔杖，和忒修斯并肩而立。他们可挑了个不好的地方，出口这会儿被龙堵住了，如果真的被攻击了，他们可连逃的地方都没有，“也许她只是醒了，找点吃的之类的。”

“但愿如此。”忒修斯熄灭了魔杖尖的光，屏住呼吸，等待那响得能把山石都震落的声音平息下去，才重新亮起光束。“你刚才丢了什么？”他轻声问，“看起来她被吸引走了。”

“一个小玩意儿，作用是把龙引开。”纽特扯扯嘴角没有解释太多，他可不想说自己丢出去了早准备好的诱饵，如果那龙执着于追上它，大概会被一路引出洞口。“我们可以去看看那些蛋。”

忒修斯想说什么，却是半句话都说不出来，他飞快地想了几个方案让他们怎么完好无损地离开龙洞，结果纽特满脑子都还是他那些可以再找机会来看的研究资料，简直让他气不打一处来。无奈最后他还是败下阵来，他都不能说服自己，如果这一会儿把纽特硬拽走的话，等一下会发生什么样的事情，他是指，他们之间的关系看起来好不容易没那么紧张了，他暂时不想把情况搞成之前的模样。

“三分钟，纽特。”他从衣服的内侧拉出怀表，打开后开始计时，“我不敢设想如果你的诱饵没起作用，等会儿我们要怎么搞定那头六十英尺，尾巴尖这会儿还没离开我视野的玩意儿。”

“我知道了。”纽特飞快地找到自己想要看的东西，那些光滑的龙蛋，和它们的母亲相比，这蛋可能算得上是迷你，光滑的蛋壳还没有破碎的痕迹，看起来这一窝龙蛋刚被生下不久——或者其实已经很久了——他从未对这些做过仔细的研究，甚至开始考虑是否有机会每隔一阵就过来看看。

三分钟的时间过得很快，忒修斯如同卡着秒表一般将纽特从那窝龙蛋边上硬拖拽了起来，回到现实世界里，并注意着别让自己的兄弟偷一枚龙蛋回去研究，他确定他在纽特渴望的眼神里看到了这个讯息。“我猜你如果真的想要偷个龙蛋的话，我大概阻止不了你。”忒修斯拽着纽特的胳膊，连拖带拽地让他跟紧自己，“但我们的麻烦可就大了。”

“将孩子从母亲身边带走可不是我会做的事情。”纽特摇着头，跟上了忒修斯的脚步。龙吟声变得很远，他们一路按着进来的道路往外走时还能看到因为被横冲直撞的母龙挤压而散落在地上的岩石。

他们一路冲到了山洞尽头，冲进漫山遍野的白色之中，才扶着对方长出了一口气。他们扯下各自的风镜，阻挡雪山上白得刺眼的光线，抬头去看飞上高空的龙的踪迹，她不知道飞去了哪里活动筋骨，只能勉强找到一个黑点，之后遮蔽了阳光，离他们越来越近。

龙就这样停在他们身前，用金色的竖瞳打量着刚才不期而遇的闯入者。

“额，嗨。”纽特在这种奇怪的对峙进行到他再也无法忍受的时候，主动收起了刚才掏出来指着对方的魔杖，试图和龙对话，“我们不想伤着你和你的孩子们，好吗？我只是好奇……好奇龙的生活习性，好奇你们是怎样繁衍和生活，又是怎样被人发现的。”

忒修斯不赞同地看了纽特一眼，仿佛他在做什么惊天动地的傻事一样。没人能听懂龙的啼鸣，就像所有人都认为动物听不懂人说话一样。但他没有阻止纽特，反正情况也不会变得更糟糕了。他同样收起了自己的魔杖，小心地打量着这头巨兽。他不得不承认，飞在半空中的龙，比被缚在地面上的更加美丽而动人。就连他都忍不住想要动手抚摸那在阳光下闪着光的鳞片了。

“我本以为你在休眠，所以就闯了进去。”纽特继续着自己的解释，他可不管忒修斯怎么想，他这会儿只想赢得这条龙的信任，“但是看到那些蛋的时候我发现我想错了，你只是在休息，我很抱歉闯了进去。”

那条龙从喉咙里发出巨大的“咕噜”声来，慢慢低下了头，好像她真的能听懂纽特的话一样，不再想要攻击他们而是听纽特不紧不慢地说起他的目的来。

忒修斯轻轻笑了一声，他觉得这个场景简直和自家农场里的那些鹰头马身有翼兽听母亲说话的时候的场景一模一样，不过眼前这头野兽更加巨大也更加难以驯服。要是纽特真的能说服这条龙放弃攻击他们，大概也算是一桩奇迹了。

这奇迹来得比他想象的更快。几分钟之后，忒修斯就发现，纽特在“搭讪”动物的方面真的如同那些传闻一样，仿佛他会用动物的语言和他们交流一般。原本压迫在他们身边的强烈杀气早已经无影无踪，他身上那种巨大的压力也一并失去了踪影。他甚至有心思去听纽特到底都和那条龙在说些什么了。

这可能是他遇到过的最奇异的一个下午。他是指，他在早上出发的时候已经做好了准备，要从一头凶狠的恶龙嘴里把自己那个一心扑在魔法生物研究的弟弟救出来，并且好好地教育他不要在危险的时候只顾着研究而放弃人应该有的求生本能。他可没想到会见到一出这样友爱的场景，更别提之后他们正大光明地去查看那些龙蛋了。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德第一次开始正视自己的幼弟曾经与他聊起过的职业规划，那些对于家族来说格格不入的、离经叛道的事情看起来才是真正适合他的。后来他时常会想起这个下午，尽管他并不知道纽特到底是怎么从每一声龙吟里听出不同的意思来的，但他记住了纽特满脸笑容低声安抚急躁的巨龙的模样。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
没人知道斯卡曼德兄弟这一天的休假究竟是去远足还是去寻找什么了。他们一致同意这件事就该成为他们兄弟间的秘密，至少在其他人发现之前，成为烂在肚子里的故事。

夜晚降临之后，他们神色匆匆地加入晚餐的队伍，身上还裹着没有抖落的风雪。纽特低着头坐在尤金边上的位置，而忒修斯则绕过长桌坐到他的斜对面。他看起来特别兴奋，运动后的红晕还在他的脸上尚未褪去，他抄起一勺土豆泥搁在自己的盘子里，像是没注意到忒修斯迟迟没有开动，而是在盯着他看一样。

“嘿。”尤金拿胳膊肘戳了戳低头吃饭的人，他在暖和的房子里睡了一天，这会儿有着用不完的精力，就算龙吟还回荡在这个小露营基地周围，也阻碍不了他的好心情，“你和你的哥哥呆了一天还有话没说完？”

“什么？”纽特专心致志于他面前的那些吃食，他饿坏了，甚至没想通自己和忒修斯上山之前怎么都没有记得带些能在路上垫饥的食物，在被人提醒之后才注意到忒修斯正盯着自己看，不知道是在想些什么。他耸耸肩，给他的兄长一个回应，继续低下头来吃自己的东西：“别担心，他这会儿应该也没那么想和我讲话。”

忒修斯有不少想说的，最后还是决定等吃完饭后再同人心平气和地聊一聊天才好。如果他没有记错，在来到乌克兰之后，他们兄弟二人还没有完整地相处过一天的时间。他们的职责少许有些不同，纽特整天只需要围着龙转，而他则不然，魔法屏障的加固和四周的警戒都由他们这些傲罗来完成，必要时还有更大范围的巡逻，尽管英国方面并不是这部分活动的主力，但也十足地让他在这片山谷里走上了好几圈。

晚餐结束之后，纽特这一个月来第一次没有直接钻进自己箱子里的地下室，而是待在了烧好壁炉的客厅里，强装冷静地等着忒修斯问他下午和龙交流的所有细节。他的兄长足够克制，几乎没靠近那头巨大的猛兽，甚至在风雪再一次起来的时候提醒他时间不早了。

“我管她叫叶莲娜。”纽特从忒修斯手里接过那杯热红酒，捧在手心里，就差没像家里养的猫那样整个缩进舒服的扶手椅里了，“我想我们应该有共识不用报告她的存在的吧？”

“你要是觉得安东一条龙还不够这个基地受的，我没有任何意见。”忒修斯抿一口自己手里的酒，坐到纽特对面那个空余的座椅上。他蹩着眉头，还是没有告诉纽特他坐了自己惯常坐的位置。

“安东现在只肯让我靠近，我已经听其他人抱怨好久了。”纽特低着头，暖洋洋的空气烘着他的全身，把那些冷意都从指尖给吸走了，他穿着黄灰配色的毛衣，还像是在霍格沃茨时候那样，“我都没办法说服大家我真的没有和龙交流的能力。”

“我下午还真的以为你会和龙说话，毕竟你和叶莲娜交谈的样子一点不像鸡同鸭讲。”忒修斯抖开今天送来的报纸，预言家日报上还是一样的新闻，魔法部的参战禁令和更多的反对声音，他熟悉自己的同事和朋友，也清楚大家成为傲罗总是因为各式各样的正义心理作祟，他只能叹气，自己这会儿被困在东线后方，也做不了什么事。

“你知道和动物交流和人还不同。”纽特瞥了两眼忒修斯手里的报纸，他不感兴趣政治，也知道国内的局势并不明朗，麻瓜政府正将一船又一船比他们两人更年轻的少年送到欧洲大陆。他们都没经历过战争，也都刻意地不谈及这场战争，好像这样就能假装自己真的活在一个简单的研究基地里似的。“我只想接触他们，而不想利用他们。”他说，“动物比人更加敏锐。”

“我想我知道为什么你的同学总说你不是个好相处的人了。”忒修斯沉吟片刻，得出了一个和纽特所说的话风马牛不相及的结论，并用报纸掩着自己上扬的嘴角，“你总是不适合和人打交道。”

“好相处可帮不了我在魔咒和魔药考试里拿E。”纽特从杯子后面抬起头来，湖绿的眼睛一动不动地盯着忒修斯，他觉得他话里有话，又找不出反驳来，这场对话打从一开始就飘忽不定，就和他自己无法安然让自己和忒修斯共处一室的心思似的。

“至少别让自己被卷进陷阱里。”忒修斯将手中的报纸翻到了最后一页，那一页总是充满着八卦和流言，他随便扫了一眼，差点被刚喝进嘴里的酒呛到，咳嗽了好几声，才将这口气顺下来。他把报纸合上，说不清在报纸上看到和自己相关的八卦究竟是种什么感觉。纽特一直在看着他，像是想等他说明自己都看到了什么一般，却始终没有等到。

纽特干脆自己凑过去将那份预言家日报拿起来，翻到最后，看到一条关于魔法部新生代傲罗们在女巫心目中的某些排行，并见到了忒修斯·斯卡曼德的名字明晃晃地挂在第一，不免对忒修斯刚才那种绝对夸张了的反应不解。“你又不是第一天受人欢迎。”他将喝完的杯子放到一边，直盯着自己蜷缩起后还露在扶手椅外边的脚尖，“有什么好惊讶的。”

“这是两回事，纽特。”忒修斯拿起桌上的另一封信件，状若无事地拆开，拿出里面那封厚厚的东线战报，俄语写的，他还得从口袋里摸出魔杖使一个翻译咒语，才勉强看起来，“知道自己受欢迎和被别人写在报纸上说自己受欢迎是完全不一样的事情。”

“反正我总能从其他人嘴里听到你有多受欢迎。”纽特把报纸翻到前面，他早就在桌子上放了空白的羊皮纸和羽毛笔，却迟迟不想开始写今天的研究记录。他知道这份记录比平时和安东相处完之后记下的东西相比可能更为重要，但就是提不起精神来，可报纸同样无法吸引他的注意力。

他看着忒修斯边阅读那封信件边将眉头越皱越紧，不知道他看到了什么内容，单从他那严肃的表情来看，一定不是什么好事。尽管纽特对许多事毫不在意，却并不意味着他不明白自己的研究同时意味着什么。末了，忒修斯将那封信原封不动地塞回信封，缩小后塞进衣服的口袋里，像是不想给纽特看的样子：“这场战争看起来并不好打，至少在冬天彻底来临之前，他们并不好受。”

“什么？”纽特没注意听忒修斯的话，他还在读预言家日报上的一篇社论，滔滔不绝地反驳着魔法部长的禁令，他的大脑过了几十秒之后才让他反应过来忒修斯所说的是东线混乱的战线，前线一直给他感觉离得很远，甚至是不存在于他的生活中的东西，却依旧让他感到了某种紧迫。

忒修斯一直都是支持参战的那一方，这一点不管是斯卡曼德家上下还是在傲罗司里都算不上什么秘密，他是个出色的战士，至少不应该被这条畏手畏脚的命令困在伦敦，他想过去参加麻瓜的军队，却最终被纽特的外派绊住了脚步，比起国家，他更无法放下的是自己的幼弟的安全。尽管他的兄弟早就不是那个会因为噩梦而敲开自己的房门，要求和他分享同一张床的孩子了。

他的保护欲却总是在叫嚣着他不该将纽特放开，就算他们的父母都早已不对纽特的未来提任何的规划和要求，他却仍然希望纽特能走一条他认为会轻松些的道路。

“没事。”忒修斯最终回答他，“我只是在说这个战报罢了，不知道法国那边怎么样了。”

“那儿离得太远，猫头鹰飞过来都要花上几周。”纽特读完了报纸，最终不情不愿地拿起了自己的羽毛笔，将羊皮纸抵抵在膝盖上，试图开始撰写自己的日志。他觉得有些别扭，换了好几个姿势，最后不得不承认茶几和膝盖都不是适合写字的好地方。他用魔法擦掉那些写得歪七歪八的字迹，把纸笔放回桌上，拿魔杖指挥着他们自己写起来，时不时停下来看忒修斯一眼。

来自对面的视线始终钉在他身上，让他觉得稍微有些不自在。他不喜欢有人看着他写作——或者做任何事都一样，这种感觉只让他觉得浑身别扭，大概源于小时候被人盯着阅读那些大部头的古代魔文典籍的困顿。可他还是接着在写。

时钟已经走过了十一点，他要是想早些把这份日志写完丢回箱子里上床睡觉的话，还是得加快速度才好。忒修斯没有发出任何的抱怨或者催赶，只是给他另外倒了一杯温热的茶，搅开下面的牛奶之后散发出醇厚的香气。

纽特花费了一些时间才意识到忒修斯之前其实一直在等他结束自己手里的工作。卧室的门合上后又被打开，钻出一个已然换了睡袍的忒修斯的脑袋，换下了那身厚实的羊毛西装后的人看起来柔软了不少，手里还捏着自己的马克杯，重新坐回起居室的椅子里。他们之间的话题早就结束了，忒修斯沉默着将桌上的报纸和信件收好，放到该放的地方，检查壁炉里的魔法是否完好，厨房里是否还留着没清理完的东西。

说来所有人都不会相信，继承了斯卡曼德夫人持家心得的反而是这一家的继承人，或许其一是因为他们家中并没有女孩儿，其二是因为大斯卡曼德比他们所有人所想象的更爱护自己的家庭。在他将这些琐碎的睡前检查工作全部完成，重新回到客厅里的时候，纽特正写完他日志的最后几句话。

“需要我给你念个睡前故事吗？”纽特抬眼看向将茶换成了热牛奶拿过来给他的忒修斯，开了个玩笑，“就像以前你给我讲故事一样。”

“如果你的睡前故事是指念你的研究日志的话，我想我大概会在听完之后要求你念更多而不是去睡觉。”忒修斯摆着手拒绝了他的提议，又将手掌按在纽特的肩膀上，让他放松下来。温热的体温隔着衣物仍然能够传达到纽特稍微有些僵硬的背脊上。

他愣住了，他的大脑精准的给出了一个数字，关于他有多久没和忒修斯有过肢体上的接触了。他的兄长总喜欢向他讨要拥抱，可到乌克兰之后，他们待在一起的时间太久了，就连这种他相当想要逃避的肢体接触都因为他单方面的消极应对而变得更少了。

“晚安，忒修斯。”纽特扯过忒修斯的手，将一个不伦不类的吻印在他的手背上，代替了忒修斯总会在条件允许的情况下落在他额头上的晚安吻，并带着疯狂跳动的心脏，攥着自己的日志手稿和没喝完的热牛奶就窜进了自己的房间里，直到将门关上之后，才靠在门板上逐渐平复那几乎快要跳出嗓子眼的心脏。

被留在原地的人歪了一下嘴角，不知道是这一天的相伴远行真的缓和了像是被乌克兰的冰天雪地给封住的兄弟关系，还是只是因为他们之前太过忙碌而错开了所有的活动时间所造成的误解。他感觉倒是不错，比解决了一个难缠的罪犯还让人舒爽，又说不清楚自己到底是为了什么而感到愉快。

人类的情感复杂得他都无法认清自己究竟为何在这一个毫无营养的晚上得到了之前所有的日子里都无法获得的安逸宁静。他始终惴惴不安，担心有什么事情即将发生，甚至害怕纽特有一天会提起自己的箱子就此消失在自己的视野中。他说不清自己为何害怕会成为纽特的生命中一个无关紧要的亲人角色，这个词语本该代表某一些重要的东西。

他觉得自己想得太多，温热的空气和之前下肚的酒精开始发挥自己的作用，他步伐不稳地走到纽特的房门前，屈起手指在门上落下几个音符，隔着脆弱的门板，后面的人呼吸停滞了一秒，像是等着他开口似的。

“晚安，纽特。”

忒修斯说完后调转脚步，关掉所有的灯，走进自己的房间。关门声被故意放低了，若不是纽特将耳朵靠在自己的门上，或许根本听不见那声响。手中的稿纸已经被攥出了一道折痕，他猛然回过神俩，将那无辜的手稿放进皮箱，换上睡衣躺倒在床上。

他做了一个梦，一个关于忒修斯如何向他表达自己的感情，并发誓绝不会背叛的梦。那不是存在于亲人之间的单纯情感，那更复杂也更令人绝望，他从不敢肖想也未曾整理过自己对于忒修斯的崇敬与向往到底会发酵出怎样的结果，他能很清楚地数清楚当他发现这种向往的时候，自己就开始一次又一次对忒修斯妥协和靠近。可他仍然让他觉得遥远，像是无法触及的光点。他知道事情不该这样，但他却忍不住将自己放在一个卑微的位置上。

纽特从梦境中醒来的时候天色还未亮，他也不知道一墙之隔的房间里有人失眠了整整一晚，与他思考着几乎相同的问题。

这就像是个纠葛的线圈，他们从两端开始向外拉伸，却不知道相互用力只会让这个线团越缠越紧。他们都试图从自己的那一端厘清这层层叠叠缠绕在一起的逻辑线条究竟应该落到哪个位置，才能让他们的关系稳定在天平的两端，不会破坏本身的平衡。却忘记了母亲曾经说过，如果要从两端同时解开一个线团，那么这个线团最终会被拉成一个死结，除了用暴力剪开以外，别无他法。


End file.
